<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>George Weasley’s best Christmas by Sylvia__z</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28196787">George Weasley’s best Christmas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylvia__z/pseuds/Sylvia__z'>Sylvia__z</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Movies, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Podcast: Fanatical Fics and Where to Find Them</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:55:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,494</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28196787</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylvia__z/pseuds/Sylvia__z</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I never liked how Angelina was dating Fred in GoF and then suddenly got married to George. So I tried to fix it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Angelina Johnson/George Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Fanatical Fam's: Holiday Fic Exchange</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>George Weasley’s best Christmas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/BexTheFirstYear/gifts">BexTheFirstYear</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you so much to @Hang_In_There_Baby_Crookshanks and her cat, Ruben, for editing this fic. It wouldn’t be the same without your help.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“See you tonight mom,” Fred announced as he and his twin brother grabbed a handful of Floo powder and stood in front of the fireplace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Where are you two going?” Molly Weasley asked, cleaning up her hands on her apron.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We heard about a new joke shop that opened in Muggle London and we have to check it out,” answered George.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you just got here. And you, misters, left me and your father alone on Christmas, the least you could do is...” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom.”. interrupted Fred, “Calm down, we’ll be home for dinner. And what did you expect us to do? Ditch the Yule Ball?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, mom, it was a once in a lifetime opportunity. You wanted us to miss it? Is that what you want for your favorite sons?” his brother added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, of course not,” said Molly regretfully. “But don’t you dare miss dinner tonight! Sirius and Remus are joining us. The poor thing missed Christmas this year, it was a full moon, you see, and...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, bye mom!” Fred interrupted his mother once more and stepped into the fireplace. “Diagon Alley!” he yelled as clearly as he could, followed by his twin brother who mimicked his moves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two red-headed boys appeared in the fireplace of Leaky Cauldron shortly. But, instead of heading to the back, where Diagon Alley was, they walked through the front door and found themselves in Muggle London. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Christmas day had already passed, but New Year's Eve was just around the corner and the streets were as busy as they could be. Christmas trees and colorful lights twinkled in every corner and several people dressed as Santa Claus kept the shoppers entertained besides the cold weather.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell are those people waiting for?” asked Fred pointing at a big queue of people in front of some theater-like building.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George looked up to see a massive poster of a blond boy standing in front of a skyscraper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Home Alone 2: Lost in New York,” he read, “they’re probably waiting to buy tickets for some Muggle film.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, the one with the bloke that was forgotten home while his family was traveling somewhere.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sure know a lot about Muggle films” George mocked him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fred shrugged. “You know it, too. Dad made us all watch it last year.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George thought about teasing his brother for secretly sharing their father’s passion for Muggles, but they were right in front of the joke shop, and finding ingredients for his new tricks was a top priority at the moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Fred and George left what would become their new favorite Muggle place, it was already dark outside. The temperature had dropped below zero and soft snowflakes were falling from the sky. The last few people that were still on the streets were pacing quickly towards somewhere warmer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know about you George, but I could use some butterbeer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George shivered, trying to adjust to the temperature difference between the shop and the street. “To the Leaky Cauldron?” he suggested and his brother nodded in agreement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once inside the wizarding pub, the twins found a comfortable place and ordered their drinks. It wasn’t long until the flames of the fireplace turned green and a young witch with dark skin and long black hair appeared only a few meters away.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, George, look, it’s Angelina!” Fred poked his brother excitedly, “Hey, Angelina! Hey!” he shouted waving his hand at his classmate. The girl quickly noticed him and walked towards them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey boys, what are you doing here?” she greeted them both with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We were checking out a Muggle joke shop nearby and stopped for a butterbeer. Care to join us?” Fred asked while George was looking anywhere but them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d love to, but Alicia will be there at any minute and we have plans to buy some new Chaser gloves from Broomstix”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fred and Angelina discussed quidditch equipment and what brand was the best value for money this year, while George added only a few one-word replies in the conversation. A few minutes later the flames turned green again and another young witch entered the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s Alicia.” said Angelina waving at her friend, “I’ll see you at school. Bye! Bye, George.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bye,” George muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was that?” Fred told his brother when the girl was out of hearing reach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” answered George innocently, drinking a sip from his butterbeer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That! You barely even talked to her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanted to give you two some privacy,” he said looking at the witch again, who was now hugging her friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I know what this is. You like her.” Fred announced triumphantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” George turned a little too quickly, a little too surprised. “No, I don’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, you do! Why didn’t you tell me? I’m your brother.” he pretended to have a heart attack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I don’t like her.” George shook his head but gave in to his brother’s insisting look a few seconds later. “Besides, she is your girlfriend. So, it doesn’t matter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She is?” Fred frowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, maybe she isn’t yet, but you’re clearly into her, so I’ll back off.” George raised his hands apologetically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not into Angelina,” Fred said trying to hide a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George hugged his brother by the shoulders and put a fake sad look on his face. “Brother, oh brother. Your memory is fading again. I am here to remind you, you asked out this young lady only a few days ago.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up.” Fred laughed shaking him off, “We only went to the Ball as friends.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George chuckled. “Does she know that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m pretty sure she made it clear when she fist-bumped me goodnight in fear that I might kiss her or something. Which I wasn’t going to do anyway,” he added quickly seeing the look on his twin’s face. “And I wouldn’t even have asked her if I knew you had a thing for her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s ok, I don’t mind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fred rolled his eyes and added, “You should ask her out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, right.” George chuckled again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m serious. Go! Go talk to her.” Fred pushed him out of his chair. George grabbed the table to balance himself but that created a noise that made several heads turn, including, unfortunately, his two classmates that were now staring at him puzzled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George smiled awkwardly at them. He stood up, straightened his shirt, gave his still smiling brother an angry look, and began walking towards them. It wasn’t until he reached them that he realized he didn’t have a plan. He didn’t know what to say. Damn, he should have asked Fred. Fred was always better with girls than him. Fred would just casually ask...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Fr...” Alicia Spinnet interrupted his thoughts. She looked confused trying to decide which one of the red hair twins were standing in front of her this time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you ok, George?” said Angelina confidently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhm, yeah thanks.” he muttered, “I was wondering if I could talk to you for a second?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alicia smirked. “Sure, I wanted to buy a new quill from Flourish and Blotts anyway. I’ll meet you at Broomstix, Angelina.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait...” started Angelina but her friend was already walking away. She turned to George, her cheeks had turned a pale pink shade. “So... hey.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wanted to tell me something?” she smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhm” his mind was literally blank. He couldn’t think of a single thing to tell a girl he’d been hanging out with since he was 11. He panicked and the only words that came out of his mouth were “Did you know there is a Home Alone 2 screening in the Muggle cinema across the street?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wanted to smash his head on the closest table. Angelina looked, understandably, confused. She clearly didn’t know what Home Alone, screening or a cinema was. Not everyone has a parent with a strong passion for Muggles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did not,” she said finally. “But I’ve never been to a Muggle cinema before. Although we learned about it in Muggle studies.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My dad took us last year. He is crazy about Muggles. It was a unique experience, I must admit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He found himself explaining to her how cinemas work, describing all the strange but tasty snacks the Muggles eat while they watch the movie, and, against all odds, she seemed to enjoy listening to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you make it sound like much more fun than professor Burbage did” Angelina commented.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is fun.” replied George, “We should go sometime!” he quickly added, feeling the blood rushing to his cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, finally, you’re here!” were the first words the twins heard when they passed through the fireplace in the Burrow. “Wash your hands and come to the table. Everyone else has already arrived.” Molly ordered them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong with you?” Ron asked pointing at his older brother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing,” responded George with a goofy smile on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Our adorable brother has a date.” mocked Fred in a sickly sweet voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A date?” exclaimed Ron at the same time that his mother was asking “With whom?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up all of you. It’s none of your business.” George replied angrily with the smile still on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the flames in the Leaky Cauldron turned green again, George let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. Angelina walked out of the fireplace prettier than ever. She came. She didn’t cancel last minute, she didn’t owl him saying that she’s terribly sorry but she thought she was agreeing on a date with Fred. She came. On a date. With him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, George. I’m sorry, did I keep you waiting?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, not at all, I just arrived too,” he answered even though he had been waiting for over 20 minutes. But, to be fair, he did come to the date 20 minutes early.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They left the Leaky Cauldron, entering Muggle London. It was a clear night, but the snow was still covering up everything creating a festive scenery. They arrived at the Muggle cinema only to find a huge number of people waiting in line to get a ticket. They sighed and moved to the end of the queue while discussing school and classes, careful not to mention anything that an eavesdropping Muggle would find suspicious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After half an hour in the snow, they could barely feel their feet when one of the staff members of the cinema announced that there were no more tickets for the Home Alone 2 screening. George sighed heavily. He should have had a plan B. The disappointed crowd began to scatter and he turned to Angelina.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry, I had no idea this was going to happen. What should we do now?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angelina looked around, then turned to him with a naughty smile on her face. “We should watch a movie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But there are no tickets left.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll sit on the stairs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They will never let us in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you a wizard or not?” she whispered. “We can break in.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>George’s eyes widened. He didn’t use to have a partner in crime other than Fred.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s the matter, Weasley? Are you scared?” she continued, challenging him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not scared, Johnson,” he smirked. “Let’s do this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They approached the lady at the counter, with the most innocent look on their faces and their wands hidden under their jackets. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me, Miss.” Angelina started with a bright smile. “Do you happen to know any other cinema that would play the movie tonight?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before she could say a word the young lady was unconscious in her chair, stunned by George’s silent charm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not bad.” Angelina applauded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It won’t last for very long. I’m still struggling with non-verbal spells.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he could finish his sentence the woman was already stirring. Quickly, they ran inside and sneaked in the hall without meeting anyone else. They took a seat on the stairs, looked at each other, and chuckled quietly. The movie was just starting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So...” George started. They were out in the cold snow once again, walking to the Leaky Cauldron.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was nice,” added Angelina awkwardly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” he agreed reluctantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean the movie wasn’t really...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... it was a bit weird.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was, wasn’t it?” Angelina laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I swear the first one was better.” George laughed too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a minute they were just laughing and commenting on all the weird scenes of the movie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This must be the worst Muggle film ever.” cackled Angelina.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Worst? Oh, Johnson, the movie was bad but I feel sorry for you if you think that’s the worst one out there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, then maybe we can watch another one sometime and I can decide for myself.” she suggested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George smiled “Maybe”, he said under his breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stayed silent the rest of the way, hearing just the sound of the snow as it cracked under their feet. When the Leaky Cauldron appeared around the corner Angelina suddenly stopped and turned to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanted to go with you, you know” she mumbled quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George looked at her, a frown forming between his eyebrows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To the Ball. I wanted to go with you. But then the days were passing and you weren’t asking me and then Fred asked and I panicked.” she was talking fast now, like she was keeping those words in the whole night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>George said nothing, he just reached subtly for his wand and prayed that this time he would manage to perform a silent charm. He walked one step closer to her and looked up, where beautiful mistletoe was hanging.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you make this? It doesn’t work if you make it,” she said, her eyes locked in his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure it was here the whole time” he replied taking one more step forward. He carefully placed his hands on her waist and his heart lost a beat when she didn’t move.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I may not be top of the class in Herbology but I think mistletoes don’t grow out of chestnut trees.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>George froze. She was clearly rejecting him. “Oh,” he said dropping his hands from her waist, “Ok, then.” he blushed and turned around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In just one second, a million thoughts crossed his mind. How would he face her again at Hogwarts? Did he have to go back? Were five and a half years of magical education enough for him to open the joke shop he and his brother had in mind? But the second passed and everything was alright again because he felt a delicate hand on his arm and when he turned, the beautiful young witch was smiling at him. And then, without even realising it, he was kissing her under the mistletoe he created with the first ever silent charm he had successfully performed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pressed his forehead on hers gently and cupped her cheeks with his hands. As he was looking in her chocolate-brown eyes and inhaling her strawberry-like aroma all he could think about was that this was the best Christmas he’d ever have.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>